


My Treat

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College Student Doc, Dating, M/M, doc has like two dollars and a coupon for chinese food, donut's roommates are just the rest of the reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were having dinner at an actual restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. "No, no, it's my treat."

They were at some restaurant. Not just some little local coffee shop, they were at an actual restaurant.

In a way, Doc was at least a little bit anxious. On the other hand, he was always at least _a little_ anxious when met with the blond haired boy. His small yet muscular build, his silky blond hair, the way he was always dressed to impress… Really, Doc himself had only started trying to _not_ dress like a homeless person when the two had started meeting.

Franklin Donut was definitely out of his league, if you asked him. Not that Donut thought that. He was beyond thrilled.

Dinner had been going well. They had kept the conversation light, Donut had talked about the weird things his roommates had done the previous night, Doc had laughed and spoken about some articles he had read online… Social life? What social life.

Doc’s chest felt heavy when the waitress brought the check by. The conversation had quieted, and they each moved to their own things.

His meal hadn’t costed that much, but it was still more than he was used to paying for food. He lived on microwave popcorn, instant noodles, and tap water. He ate real, healthy food only about once every three months.

When the two sat up straight, Doc was still staring at his nearly vacant wallet.

“Whoa, wait, wait,” Donut reached over across the table, gently touching his arm. “No.” He said, sternly.

Doc looked up, giving the blond a confused look. “Wh-.. what?” He squeaked. “I was just-...”

“No, Doc, put your wallet away. It’s my treat, okay?” Donut smiled, letting go of his arm and leaning back into his chair.

“But, I-I can… I can pay, y-you don’t have to-” Were his hands shaking? No, no, that’d be dumb. Donut had payed for a majority of the coffee they had ordered on their previous dates. Paying for this was really the least he could do. He just wouldn’t be able to drive anywhere for a while because he had spent all his gas money.

“No, you’re not going to pay for this.” Donut folded his arms over his chest, looking fairly determined. “When you’re an actual doctor and have enough money to actually afford a decent meal, then you can pay for it.”

Doc was briefly reminded that the first time they had met; he was almost in tears over the price of textbooks. His cheeks felt pink. Slowly, he lowered his wallet and rested his hands on his lap. Donut smiled.

“Thank you.” He hummed as he pulled some cash out of his bag, setting it down on the check.

“I should really be the one thanking you, you know…” Doc rubbed the back of his neck as the two stood up, and Donut quickly stepped over to him. The two moved to exit the restaurant side by side.

“I don’t mind paying.” The blond smiled, purposely bumping his arm against Doc’s. Doc smiled, shaking his head a little.

He really wanted to find some way to pay him back.


End file.
